


midnight moon

by optimistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? i think, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuddling and beds :((, cuties :(((, inspired by the many times mark ignored haechans kisses, please be gentle this is literally my first work on here, sm u coward release markhyucks duet song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimistic/pseuds/optimistic
Summary: "as long as i have you, it will be all fine."donghyuck has a habit of kissing mark at night.





	midnight moon

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind its located in like,,,we go up era or regular era  
> enjoy this shit show  
> props to my friend who doesnt even use ao3 for checking this story and giving me constructive critism!!

donghyuck have a habit.

whenever they were near a comeback, the habit always came back. during the one month of practicing the choreography, or staying up late for extra lessons, donghyuck always counted the stars beside his bed, staring into the moon before hearing the familiar steps walking quietly and briefly to the bedroom beside his. he laid down on his bed, doing no movement whatsoever, before counting the stars and finding the same number again. then, as the moon moved and stayed in the highest place, donghyuck shifted and walked out of the room and into the next. he was encountered with the same picture, mark sleeping on his back, his eyes closed and his chest peacefully going up and down, up and down. his skin was slightly illuminated by the moonlight, making his features standing out more than usual.

donghyuck smiled at the sight before walking to mark’s bed, and placed his lips lightly on mark’s cheek. as he completed his job, walking out and closing the door, shifting from one’s bed could be heard.

 

as their rest went away, the habit went away as well. both were too busy practicing on their own for hours, donghyuck going to sleep as soon as he got contact with rest, and mark always went to bed later than him. the habit was in the sky, a bubble waiting to be popped, but it never did. the months passed by, and promotion was done. mark never brought up the topic, and donghyuck never questioned it. they played along with whatever was in the present.

as the stars whispered to each other about tales and myths, the moon looked over the two for a night. the quiet snores of a boy, and the wondering eyes of another. donghyuck looked at the night sky, his mind filled with thoughts, and a certain habit came rising up. the bubble never popped, after all. unable to sleep, donghyuck got up and went for some water, trying to clear his mind. the dorm was quiet compared to the loud screaming and arguments that happened in the day. donghyuck tried to walk to his bed, but his feet never came close to the door, but instead to another door, next to his bedroom.

the scene was different in a way, the moon shining softly on the boy’s hair. it was cute, it felt like home, but there was a tingling sensation when donghyuck had realized mark scooted to the wall, making an open space on the twin sized bed, like he was expecting something to fill the gap. donghyuck settled beside mark’s bed, not questioning the gap, before pecking mark’s cheek again, and quickly walked out of the room. 

 

donghyuck regretted the kiss the morning after, because when he saw mark at the breakfast table, a tint of dark had gone beneath his eyes. they made eye contact, before donghyuck made a joke to cover up the awkward and warm sensation in his chest, making chenle almost dropping his whole plate due to laughing.

 

as the night settled down again for another week, donghyuck listened to the wind passing by. he made up his mind for one final kiss, before breaking his routine in the midnight moon and never speaking about it again. he opened the door, only to find mark filling up his whole bed, before sighing in relief. donghyuck stood at the one spot, and leaned in. the boy shifted, making donghyuck surprised, before a raspy “are you going to kiss me?” got in donghyuck’s mind and he realized that mark was, well, awake.

“what?” donghyuck laughed softly.

“kiss me, on the cheek.” mark opened his eyes and stared at him.

mark saw that donghyuck had stiffened. a quiet “c’mon” was heard before he grabbed donghyuck by the hand and pulled him onto his chest, a little “oof” and arms around donghyuck’s side. donghyuck held his breath, and let out when he felt a soft thing touching the top of his head.

“i hate you,” donghyuck mumbled.

“sounds like a lie.”

“shut up.” a quiet laugh.

and as the moon watched over them through the night, smiling and shining as she realized her job was finally completed, hands were held, and donghyuck had received the other end of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> stream regular


End file.
